Something To Hide
by pinkstar146
Summary: If only she knew how much I adore her” “If only he knew how much I love him” Will Draco and Hermione ever find the courage to tell each other what they feel? Dramione fic Oneshot


Something to Hide

By: Pinkstar146

**Summary: "If only she knew how much I adore her" "If only he knew how much I love him" Will Draco and Hermione ever find the courage to tell each other what they feel? Dramione fic One-shot**

**Author'sNote:Draco can be a bit ofout of character in the story.. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… All of these belong to J.K. Rowling…

Something to Hide

They say ever one has something to hide. Everyone has a secret that they wouldn't tell to anyone but as they always say there is no secret that can not be known…

* * *

Draco's POV 

"If only she knew how much I adore her…" Draco Malfoy thought to himself while staring at the back of the head of Hermione Granger. Draco liked or the better word loved Hermione since the moment she punched him when they were in third year. There is nothing else that Draco wanted in a girl than a great fighting spirit and a great knowledge not to mention a pretty face. Hermione had all of those characteristics; it made him fall for Hermione since their 3rd year. He couldn't tell anyone about this schoolboy crush since his father still had a hating for muggles especially mudbloods.

Draco kept on staring at Hermione's hair until a shrill voice awakened his senses. It was no one else but Pansy Parkinson.

" Drakey-poo whatcha doing? Who are you staring at?" Pansy asked Draco while batting her eyelashes.

" Do you have something in your eye Pansy?" Draco looked at Pansy's face that was covered with magical make-up that was supposed to make her attractive but it certainly didn't help.

" Why Drakey? There is nothing in my eye. I never knew you loved me so much!" Pansy shrieked.

' _Merlin I will never understand her' _

Draco returned his eyesight to Hermione who was now furrowing her eyebrow in concentration, she was trying to make her potion perfect as usual.

" Hermione never needs make-up. She looks beautiful in everything she does." Draco told himself as he continues on staring.

Hermione suddenly looked at Draco and caught him staring at her. He quickly looked away and pretended to be engrossed in the gillyweed he was chopping up.

End of Draco's POV

* * *

Hermione's POV 

" If only he knew how much I love him… How much I love the way his hair falls into his eyes, the way his smile makes his nose wrinkle, how handsome he looks when he is concentrating too much on something but he'll never like me cause I'm nothing but a filthy mudblood to him…" Hermione told herself and sighed. She loved Draco Malfoy ever since the day she laid her eyes on him. Eventhough he was nothing but mean to her feelings never changed. She loved him with all her heart.

She heard Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice echoing through the dungeon.

" Drakey-poo whatcha doing? Who are you staring at?" Hermione heard Pansy say.

" That little slut." Hermione thought to herself and giggled . She always thought of Pansy as a slut since she wore all the make-up you could buy in the wizarding world and she wore the shortest skirt and tightest top known to humanity. She also slept with half the boys in their year and never gave up hope that one day she would marry Draco.

' That is a possibility considering her father if Mr. Malfoy's best friend. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up in an arranged marriage" Hermione thought sadly.

" Oi! Hermione! Can you pass the unicorn hair?" Ron asked.

" Okay, here you go Ron" Hermione said as she passed the unicorn hair to Ron.

Hermione concentrated in her potion. She wanted it to be perfect. She was concentrating deeply when she felt two eyes staring at her. She turned her head and saw Draco staring but he quickly looked away.

" Nah! Never! He would never look at me…" Hermione told herself.

The time for potions was up and they all put their vial of potions in Snape's desk to be checked. Hermione smiled because she managed to do the potion perfectly. Harry and Ron called to her and as usual they were going out the class together. Of course Hermione loved Harry and Ron, she loved their company but she never failed to wonder what it would feel like to be with HIM.

End of Hermione's POV

* * *

Draco's POV 

It was lunch time and Hermione was no where in sight. Draco was starting to get worried about Hermione until the doors opened and Hermione walked pass, she was with a boy from Ravenclaw, they were laughing together and they boy was carrying her books.

" Oi! Blaise! Who is that boy with mudblood Granger?" Draco asked Blaise who was flirting with a Slytherin girl.

" The Ravenclaw boy? Oh, that's Cole Page. He's in our year and seems to have liked that mudblood since 4th year. Poor chap. Right mate!" Blaise replied.

" Yeah" Draco managed to say but inside, he was burning with jealousy. 'No one can touch Hermione, Hermione is mine.' Draco thought.

He saw Hermione leaving the Great Hall and heading in the library.

End of Draco's POV

* * *

Hermione's POV 

Hermione was walking towards the Great Hall when a soft tap caught her attention. She turned back and saw Cole Page's smiling face.

" Hi Hermione, I would like to take you to the Great Hall if it's okay." Cole asked sweetly.

Hermione couldn't resist so she said yes. While they were walking, Cole told a lot of jokes, carried her books and complimented her. She was smiling from ear to ear when she reached the Gryffindor table. Cole said his goodbyes and went to the Ravenclaw table.

" Hermione, was that Cole Page?" Ginny squealed.

" Yes Ginny. Why?"

" He is like the hottest boy in Ravenclaw not to mention the smartest !"

" Yeah he is."

" He is so I love with you! " Ginny shrieked.

" He is not Ginny. He just wanted to carry my books and talk to me that's all ."

" Yeah right Hermione. He likes you! Don't you like him?"

" Well he's okay" Hermione said but wanted to say " But he's not the one I want"

Ginny just smiled her mischievous smile and returned to eating. After Hermione was finished eating she went straight to the library for some light reading for the afternoon break.

End of Hermione's POV

* * *

Draco's POV 

Draco felt he needed to do something. He doesn't want the girl of his dreams just going to some other boy. He decided it was time to let Hermione know what he felt even if it means he could face the wrath of his father and the possibility of rejection. He decided to write a poem to let Hermione know what he feels. He would give it to her discreetly and hope she will understand it.

His poem went like this:

Down in my heart

Rests a passion so strong

And a love to last a lifetime but I

Could not show it to the

One I truly

Love, I could not show my emotions in the

Open, if I do something

Very bad might happen to her

Even though it pains me to see her with other guys I

Somehow manage in the thought that she would be happy and safe

Most of the time

I taunt her with my jokes

Often I see her fuming at me but I want her to know that it is

Never my intention of hurting her and someday

Everyone will know that the Slyhterin Prince is deeply in love with the Gryffindor Princess

Draco has put a code in the poem knowing that Hermione will get it. He hurried to the library and got a book. He placed the poem in between the pages and muttered an incantation that would make Hermione want the book. He let it settle in a table and hid behind the bookshelves.

End of DRaco's POV

* * *

Hermione's POV 

Hermione was stopped in her tracks by Harry calling out to her. He wanted to copy her Transfiguration notes and being her usual self before lending it to Harry she gave him a long lecture.

When Hermione reached the library she went to her usual chair and got a random book out of a shelf but then stopped because she saw a book by a table. She couldn't help but take a look. Something lures her to the book and she couldn't help herself. She sat down on her favorite chair and turned the pages. A piece of parchment fell out and she couldn't help but read it.

It said:

Down in my heart

Rests a passion so strong

And a love to last a lifetime but I

Could not show it to the

One I truly

Love, I could not show my emotions in the

Open, if I do something

Very bad might happen to her

Even though it pains me to see her with other guys I

Somehow manage in the thought that she would be happy and safe

Most of the time

I taunt her with my jokes

Often I see her fuming at me but I want her to know that it is

Never my intention of hurting her and someday

Everyone will know that the Slyhterin Prince is deeply in love with the Gryffindor Princess

She couldn't say anything. It sounds like her and Draco but she doesn't want to believe it. She then accidentally covered the parchment with the book with only the first letters sticking out she was shocked with what it said: Draco loves Mione. 20 percent of her wanted to believe it but the other 80 didn't. Her heart says yes but her mind says no.

" This can't be true. This is not a good joke." Hermione said out loud and started to gather her books and went out the library.

End of Hermione's POV

* * *

Draco's POV 

" She didn't believe me. She thinks it's a joke!" Draco told himself. " I have to do something else"

He devised a plan that was fool proof and was ready for execution tomorrow at lunch.

End of Draco's POV

* * *

Lunch at the Great Hall was noisy as usual. Everyone was minding his own business. Every one was trying to say something. It was like a marketplace. Everything was in chaos. 

" It's time!" Draco said.

" Time for what mate?" Blaise asked Draco.

" You'll see" Draco said.

Draco suddenly stood up. Summoned a house elf who was playing a violin. He conjured a bouquet of red roses and started to walk towards the Gryffindor table. Every eye was on him except Hermione who was busy reading a book. He then stopped and touched Hermione shoulder gently. She looked up and saw his eyes staring. Hermione was tongue-tied, she doesn't know what to do.

" Hermione, I like you" Draco said for the whole hall to hear. " Heck, I love you!"

" What?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. Draco handed her the roses and held her hand as she stood up.

" You heard me. I love you. Is that so hard to believe?"

" Yes." Hermione said.

Draco leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss. It was the sweetest kiss Hermione ever had. She looked at his eyes and smiled.

" You'll never know how much I wanted that." Hermione said.

" You'll never know how much I love you. They way you talk, the way you burrow your eyebrows when you're concentrating and the way you smile. I love everything about you!" Draco said and

" What about your father? What about everybody else?"

" They are no one Hermione. I love you and that's all that matters to me!" Draco said smiling.

The Great hall was shocked but as I told you before every secret will be known…

**Author's Note: Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated. It would really make my day:)**


End file.
